


Untitled Fic - Up for Adoption

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Sex, Romance, Unfinished and Discontinued, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya's cousin, who happens to be a doppelganger of a young Byakuya, stirs up trouble in the sixth division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fic - Up for Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> As my tags show, this fic is up for adoption. I started to write it awhile ago but, honestly, I've dealt with the themes I was planning in other fics, so writing this would have been too repetitive for me. Still, I thought I would post the beginning to see if anyone else wanted to continue it. You can do whatever you want with it, just please remember to credit me for what I did write and to link back to this piece somehow.

He was probably dreaming. After all, ever since Rukia had shown him that photo of Byakuya as a youth, this had been a recurring theme in his dreams. A young Byakuya. . . what exactly, Renji often wondered, had Byakuya been like a hundred years ago? By all accounts he was an almost completely different person than he was now. Asking Ukitake about it had resulted in the inexplicable answer of, "A bit more like you and Ichigo, actually."

But, at any rate, young Byakuya was now in front of him, sleeping underneath a tree in a sixth division courtyard. So unless Mayuri had developed time travel or a reverse-aging serum, Renji knew that this was most assuredly a dream. Which is why he had no qualms walking up to dream Byakuya and getting a better look.

He looked exactly like the photos Renji had seen. Soft, full cheeks. Long eyelashes. Silky black hair. Though, to be fair, two of those things hadn't changed now that Byakuya was older and more "stunningly handsome" than "super cute." But that black hair was free of its kenseikan, prompting Renji to sigh and brush a lock of hair back behind Byakuya's ear. If only he could do that to the real thing. The motion of his fingers over Byakuya's cheek made the young man stir, then lazily blink open large grey eyes. As Renji ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair (so much softer than his own!), young Byakuya looked on in amusement.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya finally said, voice full of mirth.

"Wondering if I should kiss you now," Renji admitted.

Byakuya laughed lightly, a sound like bells, before his lips spread into the most seductive smile Renji had ever seen. Fuck. He had never seen Byakuya smile like that, not even in his dreams.

"You're funny," Byakuya said. "I think I like you."

And before Renji could act Byakuya had grabbed onto the front of his robes and had pulled him down over him. Renji's eyes closed as his mouth met soft, teasing lips. Mmmm. He liked this version of Byakuya. Of course, this was usually the part of the dream when young Byakuya turned into the Byakuya Renji knew and lusted after and things got definitively NC-17 rated. Renji opened his eyes. Nope, still little Byakuya. He closed his eyes, gave in to a few kisses, and opened them again. His dreams were really moving slowly today.

"Abarai-fukutaichou! What do you think you're doing!"

Hmm? That was strange. Renji looked up to see his third seat there, staring at him with an absolutely horrified expression.

"What are you doing with Kuchiki-sama?" the third seat asked. "I suggest you get off him before his family finds out about this!"

"Huh?" Renji blinked stupidly. "Kuchiki-sama?"

He turned back to. . . Byakuya? The young man was half-smirking, half-grinning at him.

"You can call me Yasuhiro," he said, with a rather throaty purr.

Renji paled as he realized something was very, very wrong. He was pretty sure this wasn't a dream, for one thing. He jumped up and ran to Byakuya's office, where he threw open the doors without knocking and stepped inside.

"Taichou," he all but yelled, "there's a miniature version of you in the courtyard!"

Byakuya's head whipped around at Renji's intrusion. The cold glare on his face was enough to make Renji flinch and step back. At which point he noticed that Byakuya's grandfather was there and the two were obviously in the middle of a conversation.

"Sorry for interrupting," Renji mumbled. He quickly backed up and closed the door behind him, heart racing. Byakuya was going to be pissed at him all day now. Why hadn't he knocked?

Renji stumbled back to his own office and plopped down at his desk. He tried to get some of his very much overdue paperwork done, but he was torn between fear for how Byakuya was going to punish him and complete confusion as to why there was a miniature Byakuya named Yasuhiro in the sixth division. It seemed like he had to wait an eternity (actual time: twenty-six minutes) before he heard the door to Byakuya's office open. He listened as Byakuya made a rather formal goodbye to his grandfather, then listened as Ginrei's footsteps took him out of hearing distance. Then he chewed on the end of his pen (not good, as a splinter from the wood got lodged in his lip) as he waited for Byakuya to make his move. And waited. And waited. After another small eternity he finally heard Byakuya move, those purposeful footsteps carrying him towards Renji's office.

"Renji," Byakuya said, as soon as he was in the doorway.

Renji shot up, straightening his back and holding his arms rigid at his sides. "Yes, Taichou."

Byakuya's face was pretty much unreadable, though he looked far from happy. Nerves gnawed at Renji's insides as Byakuya stepped into the office and strode to Renji's desk, lips turning downward in distaste as he saw the mess of papers on top of it. Fortunately, he chose to disregard Renji's lack of order and cleanliness for now.

"Renji," Byakuya said, "you should be well aware of the fact that a cousin of mine was to be entering the sixth division today, along with other recent academy graduates. I have a sneaking suspicion that the only reason you are not is because you have neglected to read the intra-division memos that have been circulating."

"Yes, Taichou," Renji replied. "Sorry about that."

A cutting glance from Byakuya sent Renji's eyes to fixate downward on his desk.

"If you had read the memos," Byakuya said, "you would know that Yasuhiro has been chosen to eventually take over the Kuchiki household and, if all goes well, the sixth division, in the event that I bear no heir of my own. His talent makes him the most obvious choice of his generation, though his personality and work ethic. . . leave something to be desired. Regardless, he is to be afforded all the respect that a Kuchiki and a future captain deserves."

"Yes, Taichou." Renji opened his mouth to say more, but then bit his lip to keep the words from spilling out. After everything that happened with Ichigo and Rukia and Aizen, Byakuya was a bit more approachable and open, but there were still rather stringent limits on what Renji could and couldn't say to him.

"Speak, Renji," Byakuya said. "You may as well say whatever inane manner of triviality is on your mind."

"Oh. Okay." Renji scratched his head as he thought of how exactly to put what he was about to say next. "Well, I know that all Kuchikis share certain. . . umm. . . physical similarities, but Yasuhiro looks exactly like you when you were his age. Except that, you know, he wears his hair down."

When Byakuya didn't say anything Renji risked a glance upward. And immediately froze at the absolute coldness coming off Byakuya in waves.

"How do you know what I looked like at his age?"

"Umm. . . Rukia was showing me. . . family pictures."

More silence as a frigid wind seemed to blow through the room.

"Yes," Byakuya finally said, voice clipped. "It has often been noted, since Yasuhiro was very young, that he bore an uncanny resemblance to me. It has been quite disconcerting for me to see him twisting my face into expressions that are. . . unsavory, to say the least. Do you have anything more to say, Renji?"

"No, Taichou."

"In that case, I will take my leave. I presume all your outstanding paperwork will be complete by the end of the day."

"Yes, Taichou."

Renji watched as Byakuya left the room. Then he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and sunk back into his chair. Well, that actually hadn't gone that badly. As he sat there, the realization of what Renji had done earlier started to hit him: he had made out with Byakuya's younger cousin. Fuck.


End file.
